scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 25.3 Darkness Rising Part 3 Final Stand
(It has been 2 weeks the city of loomsburg has been destroyed and many survivors have fallen and the trio has been thought to have been defeated and all hope has been destroyed the rebel base has been located and the base has fallen and the rebellion has been destroyed and many survivors of the invasion have perished and those who have been turned into slaves and the world is being turned into a terrible place is there anyone or anything to give off one last bit of hope?) thought Sam remembering the events over the two weeks there have been no sightings of the heroes and there were 9 scribblenauts fighting with the rebellion only for them to fall at Stalker's hands what will become of the planet "Maxwell and his friends are dead and the rebellion has been finished at long last there is no more that they can do the war is over and we won" said the emperor "our flying palace or should i say FLYING FORTIFIED STRONGHOLD complete with thousands of highly trained imperial troopers and drone unites patrolling the palace which has been turned into a stronghold day and night along with a large number of senty units armed with chain guns and rocket launchers along with turrets and anti aircraft turrets placed everywhere to ensure any hostile is blown away and laser grid's in every hallway and doorway to burn and cut up any intruders who infiltrate the stronghold and fortress walls at the edge of the floating ground if anyone were stupid enough to climb the walls they would get hit by either miniature chain guns laser's that can desintegrate the entire hostile soldier or a very poisonous dart that can melt all your internal organs nothing can get in our way this time" said Stalker (elsewhere) "i don't see his body anywhere" said an imperial trooper looking in the area where maxwell was last sighted right next to the giant hole where the palace used to be "even if his bones are left his dna traces can tell us if the bones belong to him" said an imperial scientist "hey what is this goo" said an imperial trooper finding some sort of sparkly blue goo "what that wasn't there before unless no that's impossible" said the scientist (inside the remains of the rebel base in what remains of machu picchu) "there has to be one last set left in the emergency bunker here it is the armor sets now here it is the experimental stealth armor with experimental stealth features such as sensor transparent colors to allow the user to slip in directly underneath the imperial drone's these also have a speed feature on the legs for the user to move at wicked high speed quietly and has a feature to land quietly from heights that are as high as a mountain now to put this on" said a voice "is there one more" asked another voice "yes put it on" said the voice (inside the stronghold in the area next to the barracks there is a small camp for the slaves) "to bad nothing can be done" said a police officer who survived "the rebellion has been finished 99.9% of their forces were sent into what should have been the final battle but i have heard rumors someone saw a shadow like figure in the crystal room the one that controls the crystals needed to hold up this flying fortress" said Sam "nothing can be done their security systems are to advanced for even the most stealthiest of people" said another slave (in the crystal control room) "look at this this crystal is a prison crystal to hold prisoners scribblenauts 90 of them and 150 rebel troopers have been held here and there is room left for only three prisoners if the trio is found they will be put here they will be aware of what is happening and hear everything but they can do nothing about it" said Stalker before getting hit by a shooting star "oh really then here they are" said Maxwell "you how many times do i have to kill you before you are finished" said Stalker "thanks for the tip about this crystal" said Anna "wait how did you get here" said one of the imperial troopers "um your back door was open the one at the lowest point" said Jason then Maxwell said something no one would have guessed "we are here to surrender" said Maxwell before the trio was grabbed by stalker's telekinetic powers "in that case stay put in here" said Stalker while throwing the trio into the crystal "how pathetic now any last" said Stalker before the crystal began to have light shining from Maxwell then the crystal shook violently then the crystal shattered like glass the blast sent stalker shooting through the rock solid walls and ground and out of the flying fortress "yes it worked" said Maxwell (2 weeks ago "who are you" said Maxwell "i am Star your life force is draining and this the star cure this can heal any wound and your life force it is also good for some combat such as destroying prison crystals but it is not confirmed it can shatter prison crystals this cure will be placed in your heart there are scribblenauts who have survived my brother's they were captured by imperial troops and sent into a prison crystal a big one to hold 243 i will send you and your friends to a place where you will be safe now go and save the world heroes" said Star before warping the trio into the safest place's on earth which were catacombs deep beneath the earth it would take 2 weeks to navigate out of the catacombs) "now lets do this" said Jason ready for battle in his new stealth armor (3 short minutes later) "instant cloning facility destroyed and the emperor is dead he had no special power now Maxwell stalker has killed 9 scribblenauts at the top of the palace you know what to do" said a powerful scribblenaut "this time he is mine" said Maxwell "you" said Stalker "you were once a minimal threat to our empire but you caused more trouble for us and now this settles it we fight here and now" said Stalker "lets do this" said Maxwell "you look like you have something to show me" said Stalker "yes you thought the shooting star technique was good wait till you see this" said Maxwell then Maxwell took the starite shard and clutched the shard in his fist he then chanelled the energy from the shard and then his hands grew to the size of his head "METEOR TECHNIQUE" said Maxwell "here is a little trivia stalker this technique may be big and slow but the strength is wicked powerful so it can shatter a mountain made of diamond with one blow now lets end this" said Maxwell "gladly" said Stalker preparing for the final fight "this is easy all the refugee's have fleed the turret defences have been reprogramed to fire at imperial troops" said Jason "don't count on it" Anna "acid mechs" said Jason as acid mechs approached the group of freedom fighters "METEOR FURY" shouted Maxwell as he shot several colossal stars from his hands Stalker warped away from the stars which destroyed a part of the tower "fall" said Stalker who fired dark energy blasts at Maxwell who jumped to the ceiling "i trained for 2 years incase this happened and i was right i learned the techniques and powered myself up for this" said Maxwell "did you prepare for this" said Stalker then he fired a giant dark energy beam from his mouth at Maxwell "HOLY" shouted Maxwell who teleported out of the way while the ceiling was destroyed and the palace began to crumble from the damage it was recieving from all the fighting "that was not even half of it" said Stalker then Stalker fired another dark energy beam from his left hand "now you see me now you cant" said Maxwell who used his invisiblity cloak to turn himself invisible while his hands shrank back to normal size "to bad i have these" said Stalker who broke the metal gloves on his hands to reveal them to be dull grey and slightly wrinkled on the palms there was a yellow eye with red pupils on each hand and his finger nails were pointed and were yellow and were chipped in some areas then Stalker used the hands on his eyes to find Maxwell then Stalker fired a beam of black fire from his hand "aaahh" screamed Maxwell who was burnt by the fire and his invisibility cloak was burned away then the palace began to shake "the crystal's are taking us into the air and up in the clouds we have a fortress to back us up NOW DIE" said Stalker "not yet SHOOTING STAR TECHNIQUE" shouted Maxwell then Maxwell began to glow yellow and had the scribblenaut symbols form on his body then Maxwell sped in another direction "nice try" said Stalker who fired another giant beam of dark energy from his mouth "SHOOTING STAR FURY" shouted Maxwell "WHOA" shouted Maxwell "burn to ashes" said Stalker shooting giant black fire balls from his hands "what else does this guy have" said Maxwell " SHOOTING STAR DOUBLE UPPERCUT" shouted Maxwell but stalker grabbed maxwell's hands before they could hit Stalker "reinforcements for my forces now let us take this to the courtyard" said Stalker who smashed Maxwell through the wall and to the courtyard "SHOOTING STAR SHOT" shouted Maxwell firing a star from his hand and hit Stalkers mask and helmet "whoa" said Maxwell when for the first time in years Stalker's face was revealed and it was not a good sight Stalker's face was dull grey wrinkled and all his teeth were sharp and pointed like shark teeth and the teeth were yellow and his eyes were red with thin pupils "PREPARE TO DIE" shouted Stalker who fired small orbs which sucked the life out of anyone Maxwell activated both his laser swords and charged at Stalker who activated his laser swords and powered them up with lightning "ATTACK" shouted Stalker summoning reinforcements then he jumped high in the air and dark energy was formed from the waist below and Stalker flew at Maxwell "SHOOTING STAR FURY" shouted Maxwell firing several stars at Stalker who broke apart into dark energy but regenerated every time he was hit and hit the ground and threw everyone off the ground "what will it take to end this guy" said Jason "leave him to me i got this this time" said Maxwell "let me take that battle station" said Jason who ran to the generator keeping the fortress afloat "we got your back jason" shouted a scribblenaut "SHOOTING STAR SMASH" shouted Maxwell Stalker was then smashed into the ground hard then the shooting star technique wore off "good thing i trained for the technique to last maximum time in battle" said Maxwell to himself "DIE" shouted Stalker who swung his thunder enhanced blade thorough Maxwell and shattered the laser swords "thought i was that dumb what do you take me for" said Maxwell "STAR UPPERCUT" shouted Maxwell hitting Stalker at his lower jaw "STAR DOUBLE SMASH" shouted Maxwell smashing Stalker into the wall with twice as much power before getting grabbed and thrown off the edge of the palace and began to fall from over 30 thousand feed in the air then numerous explosions came from the battle station which began to fall and got wedged into the palace grounds enough to take it down with it "THANKS FOR THE SAVE JASON" shouted Maxwell while landing on a portion of the battle station that was falling "this ends now" said Stalker who fired a giant beam of dark energy from his mouth "to slow" said Maxwell "you want more try this" said Stalker who then used lightning and formed it around himself creating a giant lightning monster under his control and fired several lightning bolts at Maxwell "this guy is insane i gotta try something dangerous" said Maxwell then Maxwell landed on platform hidden behind several portions of the fortress then he clutched his fists infront of him "coward what the" said Stalker "SHOOTING METEOR TECHNIQUE" said Maxwell while his fists grew to the size of his head and he began to glow yellow and scribblenaut symbols formed on his body "NOW FALL" shouted Maxwell who jumped high in the air "DOUBLE SHOOTING METEOR SMASH" shouted Maxwell who smashed stalker on the head and the lightning beast was destroyed and then Stalker fell through the air and everything that was in his path and every floor that was left in the palace before landing in the crystal control room in front of some kind of machine while Maxwell landed in front of him and "time to end this" said Stalker before jumping into an orange beam leading from the machine to the crystals powering himself "now perish like the rest of them" said Stalker who proceded to laugh then he shot a powerful beam of energy which destroyed one of the crystals keeping the stronghold afloat "WHOA THAT WAS SCARY" shouted Maxwell "need more power" said Stalker who proceded to absorb the beam of energy he kept absorbing more and more power from the crystal and began to laugh evily and fired more giant orange beams destroying everything "I'm not gonna make it with this power i huh" said Maxwell while the glowing disappeared along with the symbols and his hands shrank down back to normal size Stalker's laughing turned into screaming he absorbed to much energy Stalker fired more beams in an attempt to remove the energry but it was in vain Stalker exploded and destroyed the entire crystal control room and the crystals Maxwell had teleported just before Stalker exploded and everyone fled the stronghold on various escape pods that had teleportation devices that warped everyone to safety as the palace and the fortress fell to the ground and exploded finally and at long last ending the empire once and for all humanity had so much to restore and thanks to the remaining 32 scribblenauts it would only take much shorter then expected. (and there you have it the final battle i read this for any last minute changes and apologies for focusing more and the fight between Maxwell and Stalker if you want me to i will make another part that will focus on the battle of the flying stronghold and apologies about the slight delay it took longer to make than i thought and i was adding last minute ideas and this is just me but if you listen to epic music while watching this it adds to the intensity to the fighting for the list of music i listened to while reading this i have it on my facebook page now enjoy this is the final part for the series i will answer questions about the fanon.) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts